Legenda Karakura
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: 5 anak tidak mempercayai hal gaib. Jangan menentang sebuah legenda. Atau kau akan terima akibatnya bila menentangnya.


Disclaimer : Kubo Tite

Rate T semi M mungkin

Genre Horor Angst

Main Chara Grimjow Jaegerjaquez, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki

Sebuah kota tidak terlalu besar, tetapi tidak kecil juga bernama Karakura adalah salah satu dari kota di Negara Jepang yang masih asri. Sebuah kota yang dikategorikan salah satu kota terbaik di Jepang, karena terkenal dengan kemajuannya yang pesat, juga penduduknya yang terkenal ramah terhadap siapapun. Namun dibalik itu semua, kota ini juga memiliki sebuah misteri yang telah menjadi legenda bagi penduduk kota ini. Menjadi sebuah hal yang ditakuti di kota ini pada saatnya.

Seperti malam ini, angin berhembus dengan agak kencang. Udara yang dingin juga jalanan sepi membuat sesuatu salah satu jalanan di Karakura ini terkesan menyeramkan, angker dan membuat siapapun tidak ingin melewatinya. Tetapi ternyata ada seorang yang melewatinya, seorang anak muda yang dari cara berjalannya seperti mabuk itu, terus berjalan dengan santainya, tanpa ia ingat bahwa ia melupakan suatu hal yang telah menjadi legenda dikotanya ini.

Sesosok bayangan mendekati anak muda tersebut. Dan anak muda tersebut tidak mengetahui atau bisa disebut tidak merasakan hal ini sebenarnya, hingga akhirnya sosok tersebut mencegat si pemuda. Si pemuda yang memang mabuk tidak mengetahui dengan jelas siapakah sebenarnya makhluk dihadapannya. "Hei ngapain nih ngalangin jalan gue gini, hik."ucap si pemuda mabuk ini pada sosok dihadapannya. "Kamu ingin kemana?"tanya sosok itu. "Hah gue pengen pulang lah, udah kemaleman nih, besok ada ulangan disekolah, awas minggir – minggir."usir si pemuda mabuk.

"Kalo begitu maukah kuantar kan pulang."tawar sosok tersebut. "Hah boleh tuh emang loe bawa apaan?"tanya pemuda mabuk itu dengan wajah sumringah versi mabuk. "Yang aku bawa adalah ini."ucap sosok itu menyeringai memamerkan sebuah sabit besar teracung tinggi. Sang pemuda yang ternyata telah agak sadar setelah melihat sabit itu, pun berjalan mundur menjauhi sosok itu. "Hah – hah, siapa loe, tunggu loe makhluk mistis yang ditakuti di kota ini."ucap si pemuda ketakutan. "HUAHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAA benar, ayo kita pulang, pulang ke dunia sana."sosok tersebut menyeringai tertawa dan menebaskan sabitnya dan CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH memutuskan leher sipemuda dengan seketika.

Kesokan Hari Karakura Park sore hari

Taman yang menjadi tempat para penduduk kota Karakura bermain, bersantai, pesta makan dan acara kumpul. Karena suasana taman yang memang didesain oleh seorang walikota dan arsiteknya yang jenius, membuat taman ini menjadi tempat pavorit bagi penduduk Karakura ini. Begitu juga dengan sekelompok anak muda yang menjadikan salah satu tempat ditaman ini menjadi tempat khusus mereka berkumpul. 5 orang anak muda yang membentuk kelompok dan menamakan kelompok mereka AnMystical, terdiri dari 3 orang laki – laki dan 2 orang perempuan. Kelompok yang tidak percaya terhadap hal – hal yang berbau mistis.

"Hei kabarnya ada seseorang lagi mati tadi malam loh."ucap seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan

"Oh aku sudah denger, yang mati itu si Nnoitra kan. Kakak kelas kita yang suka kena skorss terus dari pihak sekolah."kata seorang laki – laki berambut orange berantakan

"Oh yang pernah berantem ama gue itu ya, Ichigo?"tanya seorang anak laki – laki berambut putih melawan hukum gravitasi pada laki – laki berambut orange berantakan yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki tersebut

"Iya dia Toushirou, wah kepalanya putus tuh."ucap Ichigo sambil tertawa – tawa

"Hush, Ichigo gak boleh ngetawain orang yang udah mati, ntar digentayangin dia loh."ucap perempuan berambut panjang orange coklat tadi

"Haha, mana mungkin orang udah mati bisa hidup lagi gentayangin gue, Hime hime."tertawa terbahak Ichigo menanggapi omongan wanita yang dipanggil Hime tersebut. Wanita ini bernama Orihime Inoue

"Iya tuh, Hime ngelantur kali tuh."kata seorang laki – laki yang lain berambut biru muda tertawa dan diikuti yang lainnya. Laki – laki berambut biru ini bernama Grimjow Jeagerjaques

"Uhhh iya – iya, ne Rukia chan kita keluarin bekalnya yuk."ajak Orihime pada perempuan satunya lagi selain Orihime, perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan pendek bernama Rukia Kuchiki

"Eum iya, kita keluarin, kayaknya Toushirou kun dan yang lain udah gak sabar pengen makan bekalnya."ucap Rukia tersenyum mengeluarkan bekal dari keranjangnya

"Hei nanti malam, kita keluar buat buktiin rumor itu."ucap Hitsugaya sembari mengambil minuman nya yaitu susu rasa vanilla

"Bagus tuh, kita buktiin deh bahwa itu cuman kebohongan belaka, palingan Nnoitra mati oleh perampok."kata Ichigo menanggapi usul dari Hitsugaya

Yup, kelima anak muda ini tidak percaya terhadap legenda mistis dikota mereka ini. Mereka beranggapan bahwa ini hanya cerita turun temurun yang di gunakan untuk menakuti anak – anak mereka dan anggota keluarga mereka, agar mereka tidak keluar rumah malam – malam. 5 anak ini adalah sahabat satu sekolah, 4 orang diantaranya adalah sahabat semenjak SMP dan satu orang yaitu Rukia Kuchiki adalah teman mereka yang bergabung semenjak masuk SMA. Kelompok kecil yang dipimpin oleh Hitsugaya Toushirou ini memang dikenal sering melakukan ekspedisi kecil – kecilan, misalnya saja 2 minggu yang lalu mereka menjelajahi salah satu hutan gelap Karakura dan konon menurut orang sekitar hutan tersebut angker. Tetapi kelompok ini bisa selamat, dan ini membuat mereka semakin bisa dikatakan berani. Dan hal paling dasar mereka tidak mempercayai hal ini adalah, karena pengalaman mereka yang belum pernah mengalami dan bertemu hal gaib semacam hantu dan hal mistis lainnya.

"Kalo gitu kumpul disini jam 21.30, bisa kan?"tanya Ichigo pada yang lain

"Yup, gue selalu bisa."tanggap Grimjow diiringi anggukan dari Hitsugaya

"Emm aku usahain ntar, supaya dapat izin dari kaasan nanti."ucap Rukia sambil menimang – nimang apakah akan ikut atau tidak

"Bilang saja mau mengerjakan tugas dan menginap dirumah ku Rukia."usul Orihime melihat kebingungan Rukia

"Bener juga, gitu aja Ruki, loe bilang pada Byakuya san menginap di rumah Hime."Ichigo menanggapi tawaran dari Orihime pada Rukia

"Ok, udah Fix ya, jam 21.30 paling telat jam 22.00 ok. Nanti gue jelasin gimana kita nyelidikinnya, pokoknya bawa senter kalo gak ya yang berguna aja deh."ucap Hitsugaya dengan semangat

"Yup berarti udah beres nih, kita persiapin buat ntar."ucap Ichigo yang juga bersemangat

Kelima anak muda ini pun pulang kerumah masing – masing, dan setelah kelima anak ini pergi datanglah seorang laki – laki berumur. Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, disebut sebagai sesepuh di Karakura ini. Ia seperti merasakan sebuah firasat tentang hal yang akan terjadi malam ini. "Hmm udara dan pergerakan awan menjadi buruk. Kuharap tidak ada yang keluar malam ini, atau makhluk itu akan sangat senang. Aku merasakan musibah dalam udara ini."gumam sesepuh ini kepada dirinya sendiri.

Malam Hari Karakura Park jam 21.31

"Ah yaya, kayaknya gue datang kecepatan dah, tapi kok mereka telat amat sih."rutuk Hitsugaya yang telah datang paling awal

Malam ini, udara benar – benar dingin, angin berhembus dengan kencang benar – benar gelap, bulan tak menampakkan wujud nya sehingga tidak menyinari Karakura malam ini, juga tak berbintang. Juga lampu – lampu sekitar taman dan jalanan sekitar yang ternyata tidak cukup meneran gelapnya malam. Ditambah dengan dengan gonggongan anjing yang menambah kesan angker memang malam di Karakura ini. Tetapi sepertinya hal – hal ini tidak menyurutkan AnMystical untuk menghentikan petualangan mereka malam ini.

"Yup udah kumpul, senter siap?"tanya Ichigo pada yang lain dan dijawab oleh mereka dengan mengacungkan senter mereka

"Hmm bagus jadi begini deh. Kita akan berjalan sendiri – sendiri, menyusuri penjuru kota. Dari taman ini kita mulai, ada 5 jalur kan. Ikuti terus jalur itu sejauh mungkin, kita berangkat jam 23.00 kan, setelah satu jam yaitu jam 00.00 balik lagi, dan kita berkumpul kembali di sini. Setelah kumpul kita saling beritahu apa saja yang kita temui. Oh ya gunakan ini, gue sengaja bawa tuh benda buat kita mengetahui jam berapa aja ada kejadian. Misal ni, loe Grimjow ketemu anjing loe tekan satu kali tuh tombol warna merah, maka waktu yang saat tombol itu ditekan akan tersimpan dalam history nya."jelas Hitsugaya panjang lebar

"Ok dah gue ngerti, eh jalur yang bakal kita lewati ini kita tentuin lewat apaan nih?"tanya Ichigo

"Sesuai urutan nama depan kita aja gimana."usul Orihime

"Ok berarti jalur pertama Grimjow, jalur kedua Ichigo, jalur ketiga Orihime, jalur keempat Rukia dan jalur kelima gue."ucap Hitsugaya

"Ok gue mau sambit nyorotin nih hp pake video, siapa tau tuh penampakan bakal muncul Hahaha."ujar Ichigo dengan tertawa keras

"Gak mungkin ada Ichigo, hal mustahil seperti itu ada."komentar Hitsugaya

"Em daripada lama – lama meningan berangkat sekarang aja yuk."ucap Rukia yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin segera berangkat

"Ok AnMystical berangkat."teriak Ichigo dan Grimjow

Mereka berlima pun mulai berjalan berpencar. Tanpa menyadari sebenarnya sebuah sosok mengerikan yang siap mengincar mereka sebenaryna telah ada didekat mereka sejak tadi. "KHikhi anak – anak sok yang bodoh, tidak percaya terhadap keberadaan ku ya, itu petaka bagi kalian loh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA."tawa sosok tersebut dengan keras dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan

Grimjow Point

Hmm rute ini kan jalan menuju ke kota sebelah. Ah ya sekaligus jalan ketempat biasa gue mancing. Gak da yang harus ditakutkan, hal semacam hantu dan hal mistis lain itu gak ada. Konyol banget di jaman udah serba canggih gini masih aja ada yang percaya dengan hal – hal berbau mistis gitu. Jangan konyol deh, ah udah satu jam lebih nih gue jalan. Gak kerasa ternyata, hmm jam 00.10. Gue harus balik lagi nih, dan haha gak da apa – apa tuh.

Gue terus berjalan balik, memutar arah dari sebelumnya. Bersenandung kecil gue bernyanyi (yaiyah bersenandung itu nyanyi masa iya berantem). Hmm tunggu apaan tuh, gak jauh dari gue muter arah, gue lihat sebuah tunggu, ini bukan makhluk biasa. Dia melayang, tunggu apa. Melayang, gue gak salah lihat kan. Makhluk apa dihadapan gue ini. Kaget tentu, mata gue terbelalak seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya, dia makhluk apa, tidak terlalu jelas sebenarnya, dia memakai semacam tudung kepala menutupi wajahnya. Makhluk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan dia menyeringai dengan seramnya kearah gue.

Makhluk itu bergerak maju dengan cepat kearah gue dan ahh apa ini. Lengan kiriku tersayat. Gue lihat kebelakang menatap makhluk itu dan betapa kaget nya gue, makhluk itu berubah menjadi sebuah anjing, bukan serigala. Gemetar tubuh ini, makhluk yang berubah menjadi serigala itu bersiap menerkam gue, gue pun berbalik dan berlari dan tangan ini menekan tombol alat pemberian Toushirou tadi, yang ada disakuku. Klik . Tanpa gue lihat jam berapa karena gue langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh saat serigala jadi – jadian itu juga mengejar.

Gue terus berlari, berpacu dengan waktu, menyelamatkan diri ini dari makhluk mengerikan yang baru ku lihat pertama kali. Serigala bukan pertama kali aku melihatnya, tapi serigala ini berbeda, wujud sebelumnya adalah makhluk yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Berlari terus – terus dan terus, kaki ini sudah memprotes untuk segera diistirahatkan, yang benar saja. Gue berhenti tamatlah riwayat gue ditangan makhluk itu. Hah – hah – hah, apa sebenarnya ini da nada apa, kenapa jalanan ini terus terus lurus, tidak ada belokan yang aku tau akan ada belokan menuju ke sebuah Taman Kanak – Kanak Karakura, kenapa terus lurus dan gue lihat makhluk itu terus mengejar tepat beberapa meter dibelakang.

Sret akh sial, kaki gue terserimpet. Gue terhuyung dan AKHHHHHHHHHHHH bahu kiriku tercakar serigala jadi – jadian itu. Serigala jadi – jadian itu sekarang ada didepan gue. Bagaimana ini, tamatlah gue.

Grimjow point off

Ichigo Point

Hahahaha, lucu banget dah, ngebayangin si Nnoitra sialan mati dengan kepala putus. Dan orang – orang percaya bahwa dia dibunuh oleh hantu. Ahahahah yang bener aja, gak masuk akal. Satu jam berlalu, gue sedang dalam perjalanan ketempat berkumpul kembali, dan gue gak dapet apa – apa tuh, nih hp dari tadi terus menyala menggunakan fitur perekam video. Dan gue terus menyorotkan ke depan dan sekeliling gue.

"Hei anak muda, kau menertawakan orang mati ya."terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang gue. Kaget gue dan gue berbalik dan bertambah kaget dengan apa yang gue lihat. Apa ini makhluk apa ini. Dihapan gue berdiri suatu makhluk tinggi besar hitam, dan dia membawa sebuah sabit besar di punggungnya. "Siapa loe?"tanya gue gemetar luar biasa dengan makhluk dihapan gue ini.

"Aku makhluk yang tidak kau percayai keberadaannya dan telah menjadi legenda di Karakura ini. Kau menertawakan orang mati anak muda."ujar sosok tersebut dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

Kaget takut, gue terus memandang makhluk itu. Tanpa piker panjang gue berbalik kemudian berlari. Dan gue tak lupa menekan alat pemberian Toushirou. Klik. Yang benar, makhluk apa itu, mana mungkin ada manusia setinggi dan sebesar itu. Gue lihat belakang makhluk itu mengejar dan apa melayang. Gue tambah kecepatan lari gue.

Berlari dan terus berlari, hah hah hah, lelah sudah kaki dan tubuh ini, entahlah sudah sejauh mana gue lari. Tapi kenapa gak sampai sampai ketempat berkumpul, sudah cukup lama gue lari kenapa gak sampai. Tiba – tiba saja gue terhuyung dan terduduk dijalan, gue lihat makhluk itu terbang makin dekat dan ia mengayunkan sabitnya dan CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH. Beruntung gue bisa menghindar dari sabitnya yang mengarah ke kepala tapi AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Gue menjerit dengan keras, karena sebagai ganti kepala ternyata gue kehilangan lengan kiri ku. Hah – ha lelah dan sakit menyatu gue lihat makhluk itu tidak ada. Gue pun berjalan kembali dengan sakit yang luar biasa ini. Karena gue takut makhluk itu kembali apabila gue terus diam.

Ichigo Point Off

Orihime Point

Lalalalaa Lalalala Lalalalaa, aku bersenandung kecil melewati jalanan sepi ini. Ah ternyata memang tidak ada makhluk gaib begitu. Udah satu jam lebih nih jalan, gak ada apa – apa. Haha memang yah orang tua jaman dulu itu suka ada – ada aja. Aku terus berjalan dengan riang, dan santai. Haha ingin segera sampai nih, mumpung ada Ichigo dan Grimjow, mau minta itu deh.

*Plak* aduh apa ini. Ada yang melemparku. Eh ini kan buah anak nakal. Gumamku saat melihat suatu benda yang mengenai kepalaku yang ternyata buah anak nakal. *Pluk* lagi – lagi ada yang melempar, kali ini tepat dikeningku. "Oneesan, sedang apa oneesan malam – malam begini diluar rumah?"tanya sebuah sosok yang membuat ku kaget. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana sosok yang bertanya padaku itu.

"Siapa, dimana?"tanyaku balik. Kemudian terdengar jawaban. "Disini oneesan, diatas."jawab suara tersebut. Aku mendongak keatas dan kulihat seorang anak laki – laki kecil sedang duduk didahan pohon buah anak nakal. "Sedang apa Oneesan malam – malam begini diluar rumah?"tanya anak itu.

"Aaah sedang berjalan – jalan saja kok, adik sendiri sedang apa malam – malam begini diatas pohon begitu?"tanyaku balik heran dengan anak itu yang berani naik pohon malam – malam begini. "Hanya iseng saja, Oneesan tidak takut apa keluar malam – malam begini."ujar anak itu heran mungkin dengan ku perempuan tapi berani keluar malem. "Kenapa mesti takut, gak da yang harus ditakutkan."ucap ku dengan senyuman. "Apa Oneesan tidak takut dengan makhluk legenda Karakura?"tanya anak itu kembali. "Kenapa mesti takut, gak mungkin ada lah makhluk gaib mistis macam begitu."ucapku dengan tawa karena ternyata ada seorang yang percaya hal gaib, ah maklum masih kecil mungkin.

"Benarkah Oneesan tidak takut dengan makhluk itu?"tanya anak itu. "Yup kenapa mesti takut dengan hal yang tidak ada, memang kenapa adik tanya hal begitu?"tanya ku balik heran juga dengan anak ini. "Tidak hanya ingin tau saja. Oh ya Oneesan, tahukah kamu sebenarnya makhkuk itu adalah aku."ucap anak kecil itu yang membuat ku agak kaget. "Ah hahaha, gak usah becanda dik, gak baik buat kesehatan."ucapku agak gemetar. "Oneesan gak percaya, akulah makhluk itu."ucap anak itu dan selanjutnya. Aku melihat anak itu berubah, dia menyeringai dan apa itu, tumbuh sayap di punggungnya, gigi taring nya menambah panjang dan kuku tangan nya pun bertambah panjang dan makin runcing. Gemetaran aku melihat sosok anak itu berubah.

"Nah, Oneesan percaya kan, apakah kau masih tidak percaya, apakah masih tidak takut terhadap makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah aku Oneesan."ujar sosok anak kecil yang telah berubah menjadi menyeramkan itu. Takut, ya sekarang aku menjadi sangat takut, apa makhluk dihadapanku ini. Akupun berbalik dan berlari tanpa lupa menekan tombol alat pemberian Toushirou kun. KLIK.

Orihime Point Off

Hitsugaya Point

Jalanan ini ternyata sepi juga, gelap lagi. Apa penerangan disini minim ya, ah memang ternyata disini tidak ada lampu penerangan jalan ternyata, ditambah dengan jarangnya ada rumah – rumah pemukiman. Tunggu deh jalan ini kan jalan kekuil itu. Kuil yang kata penduduk angker kalo malam telah datang. Omong kosong, tak ada hal – hal gaib dijaman sains telah maju seperti ini. Sudah satu jam lebih ya, 00.09. Hmm berarti harus balik lagi nih, eh. Ini kan kuil itu, gue terdiam. Mendongakkan kepala melihat – lihat kuil itu dari luar gerbang pintu masuknya. Lebih baik gue balik sekarang aja deh.

Sebelum gue sempet berbalik, tunggu apa itu. Dari arah pintu kuil itu, apa berdiri suatu sosok. Ia, gue lihat jelas, tinggi besar hitam melayang. DEG, apa ini. Kenapa sekitarku jadi lebih dingin dan mencekam. Perasaan apa ini, takutkah. Gue yang selama ini tidak takut terhadap macan sekalipun. Dia dia jelas melihat kea rah gue. Apa – apaan ini. "Terasa berat kah, anak muda."ucap suatu suara. Dan setelah aku lihat lagi, sosok itu tidak ada didepan kuil. Tapi saat kudongak keatas, sosok itu ada diatas gerbang pintu kuil. Kaget, sejak kapan dia pindah. "Siapa kau, makhluk apa kau?"tanya gue gemetaran. Sosok itu menyeringai. "Aku ya, suatu hal yang kalian tidak percayai ada keberadaannya."jawab sosok tersebut menyeringai.

Kaget tentu saja, gue genggam benda yang kubagikan juga pada keempat temanku. Jam 00.13 gue tekan tombol itu. Lalu gue mendongak kembali melihat keatas, sosok itu hilang. Gue kaget sekaligus lega juga. Gue balikkan badan dan mata ini semakin melebar, dia kini ada dihadapan gue. Dia menyeringai dan memamerkan tangan nya yang berkuku sangat panjang dan tajam itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, gue lari dari hadapan makhluk itu.

Hah Hah Hah tunggu, kenapa ini. Tidak ada habisnya, kenapa. Jalanan ini kenapa. Kenapa gue balik lagi kekuil ini, ada apa. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Apa ini, makhluk mengerikan apa tadi. Hhhh sial, tubuh ini juga sudah mencapai batasnya. Tapi kenapa bisa gue kembali kekuil ini. Eh tunggu, itu Rukia. Sedang apa dia didepan pintu kuil itu. Lega juga, setidaknya ada yang bisa menemani. Tanpa rasa heran lebih lanjut kudekati Rukia itu didepan pintu masuk kuil.

Hitsugaya Point Off

Rukia Point

Uhh dingin banget, padahal udah pake jaket sweater dan baju lumayan tebal gini. Kok mala mini dinginnya beda banget. Benar – benar menusuk tulang. Hh lumayan capek juga. Ah lebih baik istirahat dulu deh di, ya itu kana da halte bis. Duduk dulu ah. Haha, kulirik jam dihp. Emm baru jam 00.09. Ah tunggu bentar ah, capek juga jalan terus selama 1 jam. Hm hm bersenandung pelan. Deg apa itu. Kok hati gak enak ya, dan kok kepikiran Toushirou kun sih. Belum selesai kekalutan hati ini, tiba – tiba dihadapanku muncul sosok apa itu. Mengerikan sekali, dan kenapa dia menyeringai dengan mengerikan dan kenapa dia melihat padaku dengan liar seperti kelaparan begitu.

"."teriak makhluk itu dan disusul kekagetan yang sama dengan ku yang juga berteriak. "." Teriak ku yang sangat kencang, dan makhluk itu hilang. Kaget tentu, hati ini jantung ini benar – benar berdetak lebih cepat. Apa yang tadi itu. Belum kembali tenang, tunggu. Itu Grimjow kan, bagus lah. Dia berlari kearah sini. Kupanggil, Grimjow sini – sini. Tapi tunggu dia tidak mendengar ku atau bagaimana. Ah dia berhenti juga di depan halte ini. "Hei Grimjow, untung kamu datang."ucap ku pada nya. Eh tapi kok dia tidak melihat kea rah ku, tunggu bahkan tidak mendengar. Dia seperti tidak merasakan keberadaanku. Bagaimana mungkin, aku dihadapannya.

Kaget aku disamping apa itu, serigala. TIdak mungkin ada serigala di Karakura seperti ini. Dan dia menerkam Grimjow. Akupun mundur dari Grimjow dan melihat dia berkelit dari serigala itu, tapi tangan nya tercakar. Grimjow, bagaimana mungkin. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dan saat selanjutnya, bisa kulihat Grimjow yang sudah tidak kuat mungkin karena sakit dan kelelahan itu terduduk. Tidak Grimjow jangan menyerah. Lari. Serigala itu akhirnya menerkam Grimjow secara utuh. Grimjow tidak bergerak kembali, tubuhnya dikoyak – koyak serigala itu. Aku yang melihat betul – betul tidak kuat. Kupenjamkan mata ku. Agak lama memang kupejamkan. Dan saat ku buka mata, Grimjow dan serigala itu tidak ada.

Astaga apa itu, kaget banget. Mungkin hanya bayangan ku saja. Ah itu kan Ichigo. Tapi tunggu, dia sungguh kacau, tunggu tangan kirinya kenapa, putus. Ia berhenti didepanku. Seperti Grimjow tadi, dia tidak menyadari ada aku didepannya. Tidak lam kemudian, disampingku atau dibelakang Ichigo muncul sebuah sosok besar tinggi dengan sabit ditangannya. Ichigo yang menyadari itu, hanyan melengos dengan pasrah. Dia sudah pasrah. Dan kulihat makhluk itu mengayunkan sabitnya dan, aku memandang ngeri dan takut. Dan CRAAAASSSSSHHHHH kepala Ichigo terputus dari tubuhnya. Aku yang tidak kuat pun memejamkan mata kembali.

Kubuka mata ini kembali, baru kali ini kulihat kepala putus secara langsung dari tubuhnya. Dan lagi itu adalah temanku sendiri. Dan setelah ini kulihat bahkan tidak ada mayat Ichigo, darah oun tidak ada. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa ini. Belum selesai berpikir, sekarang datang Orihime entah dari mana. Sama seperti sebelumnya, bahkan Orihime yang dekat denganku tidak menyadari aku ada didekatnya. Orihime kau kenapa, berdarah – darah begitu. Kepalamu bersimbah darah, dan makhluk apa yang ada dibelakangmu itu. Burung atau apa, makhluk bersayap itu. Lagi – lagi hanya bisa terpaku diam ditempat. Melihat temanku didepanku tetapi mereka tidak menyadarinya. Dan kulihat lagi juga, Orihime benar – benar sudah pasrah setelah bersimbah darah seperti itu. Makhluk itu menerkam dengan cakar nya dan CRAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH, tidak ingin tau. Kupejamkan mata karena ku tau pasti mengerikan.

Kubuka mata lagi. Tunggu kalo dari tadi bayangan Grimjow Ichigo dan Orihime, jangan – jangan Toushirou kun juga. Tidak kumohon jangan sampai Toushirou kun juga. Kumohon jangan. Baru saja kumohon untuk tidak ada Toushirou kun dalam bayangan mala mini. Kulihat ia ada didekat halte, dan ia sedang memandang dan berjalan menghampiri aku. Tidak bisa kupercaya, dihadapanku ada aku yang Toushirou menghampirinya. "Rukia, kau ada disini. Sedang apa?"tanya Toushirou kun pada sosok Rukia yang tidak kutahu. Kali ini bayangan apa lagi kumohon jangan kematian. Dan kali ini kok aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Karena sebelumnya, baik Grimjow Ichigo dan Orihime tidak terdengar.

"Aku menunggu mu Toushirou kun."jawab sosok Rukia yang tidak kukenal itu. "Kenapa menunggu disini. Ayo cepat Rukia, kita lari tempat ini berbahaya."ucap Toushirou kun itu. "Tidak bisa Toushirou kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu disini."ucap Rukia itu. "Apa itu?"tanya Toushirou kun. Sosok Rukia yang tidak kutahu itu berjalan mendekati kemudian "Aku menyukai mu Toushirou kun."ucap sosok itu yang membuat Toushirou kun dan aku kaget. Ditambah lagi sosok itu mencium Toushirou kun. Sosok Rukia yang tidak kutahu itu mencium Toushirou kun, dan sepertinya Toushirou kun yang awalnya kaget itu membalasnya. Apa dia juga menyukai ku. Kulihat mereka saling lumat, semakin panas. Cemburu ya aku. Sangat, padahal itu kan sosok ku. Dan Toushirou kun mencium sosok ku itu. Tapi tidak lama JLEEEEEBBBB, kulihat tangan sosok itu menusuk tubuh Toushirou kun. Tangan itu menembus tubuh Toushirou kun. Aku dan Toushirou kun membelalakan mata. Aku kaget melihat itu. "Rukia apa yang."kaget Toushirou kun dan aku juga. Bahwa sosok Rukia itu telah berubah menjadi sosok lain yaitu makhluk hitam mengerikan dan melayang. "Kau termakan umpan ya Toushirou Hitsugaya."ucap sosok itu kepada Toushirou kun. "Saatnya kau mati bocah – bocah sok, yang tidak mempercayai keberadaanku."ucap sosok itu kembali dan kulihat sosok Toushirou kun tersenyum, dan dia aku bisa mendengarnya. Membisikkan bahwa ia menyukai ku. Dan JLEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBB sosok itu kembali menusuk Toushirou kun, darah keluar dari tubuhnya, dari mulutnya pun keluar darah. "". Aku menjerit sekerasku saat tubuh itu kehilangan nyawanya. Dan sosok itu menyeringai tertawa dan menarik tangannya sekaligus dengan Jantung Toushirou kun itu.

Lalu pemandangan itu pun menghilang, digantikan sosok yang pertama kali kulihat tadi. "Kau telah menyaksikan film yang seru kan ya."ucap sosok itu. "Siapa kau, kenapa kau membunuh teman – teman ku?"tanya ku mengisak ketakutan. "Itu karena kalian, berani sekali kalian keluar malam begini, dan tidak percaya terhadap legenda desa. Kalian sok sekali, ini akibat perbuatan kalian juga. Selanjutnya kau loh nona."ujar sosok itu meluncur dan bersiap menusuk ku dengan tangan nya yang tajam. "TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK."aku menjerit keras dan entahlah, saat selanjutnya gelap yang ada.

Rukia Point Off

"Yang selamat hanya satu. Dia mungkin beruntung selamat. Tapi yang lainnya telah mati mengenaskan. Kau kejam sekali Ulquiora."ucap kakek – kakek sesepuh Karakura ini Yamamoto Genryusai

"Itu karena kesalahan mereka juga, mereka tidak mempercayai ku dan mereka keluar malam melanggar aturan kota ini."ucap sosok itu yang ternyata bernama Ulquiora. "Mereka tidak percaya aku yang telah menjadi legenda Karakura selam 4 abad ini.

"Huh, sudah saatnya aku melakukan nya, kau sudah terlalu lama disini Ulquiora."ucap Yamamoto dengan tasbihnya ia bergumam membaca mantera

"Kau pikir bisa menyegelku lagi, salahkanlah orang – orang yang telah membuka segelku."kata Ulquiora tertawa

"Ya, aku sudah tidak bisa, kemampuan ku menurun. Apa keinginanmu."ucap Yamamoto dengan lelah

"Beri aku tumbal satu bulan sekali, aku tidak akan menggangu kota ini selama kalian memberi tumbal itu. Saru orang cukup, untuk satu bulan."tawar Ulquiora dengan tawanya yang mengerikan

Rukia Point

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Melihat teman – teman ku dibunuh didepanku meskipun itu bayangan tapi ternyata memang itu lah kenyataannya. Mereka mati dengan sama persis yang aku lihat di halte itu. Grimjow dengan perut robek dan dalaman tubuhnya yang tercerai berai ditemukan di tempat pembuangan sampah. Ichigo dengan kepala dan tangan kirinya terputus, dia ditemukan di dekat jembatan penyeberangan. Orihime, dia mati dengan banyak cabikan, dan tubuhnya nyaris terbelah dua, dan ia ditemukan tanpa sehelai benang pun. Terakhir orang yang kusukai, orang yang kutau ternyata dia juga memiliki perasaan sama dengan ku. Mati dengan keadaan yang mengerikan, kehilangan jantungnya dan dia ditemukan di gerbang kuil Karakura dengan sebuah benda pipa silinder yang tajam menancap ditubuhnya sampai menembus kepunggung dan dia menggantung digerbang itu. Dan aku, orang yang selamat. Entah kenapa aku saat sadar telah berada dirumah sakit. Dan selama seminggu ini benar – benar membuat ku jadi gila. Bayangan mereka terus menghantuiku, aku depresi berat ditinggalkan mereka dengan cara mengerikan seperti ini. Ditambah dengan mimpi – mimpi buruk yang terus bermunculan. Mengulang kembali kejadian saat malam itu. Membuatku terus berteriak ketakutan tiap malam.

Malam ini, aku sudah putuskan. Kita semua akan bersama selamanya. Ya, selamanya. Maaf kan aku Tousan Kaasan, aku akan pergi bersama mereka, dan aku ingin bersama orang yang kucintai. Dengan ini aku berangkat. Sayonara Otousan Okaasan, terima kasih sudah merawatku.

Aku berjalan keluar rumah ku, dan kujumpai mereka, teman – teman ku Grimjow, Ichigo, Orihime dan tentu saja Toushirou kun. Tersenyum kepadaku. "Ayo pergi sama – sama Rukia."ujar Toushirou kun tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dan aku pun menyambut tangan Toushirou kun. "Iya ayo sama – sama Toushirou kun, teman – teman."ucapku tersenyum. Aku melirik ke arah kamarku. Dimana mungkin mereka Otousan dan Okaasan ku atau pembantu rumahku akan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Rukia Point Off

Bayangan sosok Grimjow Ichigo Orihime dan Toushirou yang menyambut Rukia itu pun telah menghilang. Pergi dengan damai bersama – sama. Mereka meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Dan keesokan hari nya, keluarga Kuchiki Rukia, menemukan hal yang mengejutkan itu, bahwa anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki ini telah meninggal dengan cara gantung diri dikamarnya.

END

Emm fic kedua FBI dari Hollow man. Yah tidak ada yang diharapkan olehku selaku author selain kesediaan kalian semua reader dan author senior yang telah membaca dan author meminta review kalian. Akhir kata maaf apabila masih banyak yang salah dengan fic - fic buatan saya. Bye


End file.
